The invention relates generally to woodworking tools and accessories and in particular to an improved sawhorse. Home handymen, repairmen, remodelers, and others who work with wood and similar building materials are familiar with the problems presented by using an ordinary sawhorse. A second person is frequently needed, and the material sometimes shifts during the toolwork, resulting in spoiled materials at best, and injuries at worst. An improved sawhorse wherein a telescoping beam and cross member, with push clamps to hold work piece securely in temporary positions during toolwork, would eliminate the risk of injury and resolve these and other problems.